An Overdose of Edgeworths
by BadgeWolf
Summary: What would happen if everyone in the world turned in to Miles Edgeworth? Ema Skye accidentally set off the Edgepocalypse, and the world may never be the same again. (Although Wendy Oldbag is pretty happy about it) This is my first fic, please R&R. All characters are property of Capcom. Story copyright 2014 Talya Stehley.
1. Chapter 1

Miles Edgeworth sat in his office, enjoying a well-earned cup of tea after a hard won trial. Suddenly, Edgeworth heard a loud bang. In surprise, he dropped his tea. As he searched for a roll of paper towels, Ema Skye broke down his door.

"Would it kill you to knock?" shouted Miles "I broke my favorite teacup because of you!"

"Edgeworth!" exclaimed Ema Skye, " It's me Ema! What's a prosecutor like you doing in a place like this?

"This is my office!" replied Miles, " and If I recall correctly, you were the one who broke down the door"

"Touché," replied Ema, "I see your infamous logic is still as powerful as ever"

"Ema," started Edgeworth, "even Gumshoe can remember events that happened within the past thirty seconds."

"Whatevs," replied Ema, "Phoenix Wright and some guy named Larry were driving together and got into a horrible car accident! I'm training to be a forensic scientist again, and part of the certification process in this country is an internship at the hospital morgue. I happened to be walking past the E.R when they came in all mangled and bloody!"

"Is this story going to lead to a good reason why you broke down my door?" asked Edgeworth, his features belying his deep concern for his friends. Ema gave him a strange look.

"The doctors were struggling to keep them alive, until I suggested a scientific therapy!" continued Ema, a note of pride creeping into her voice.

"And what was this 'scientific' therapy?" asked Edgeworth impatiently.

"I injected them with illegally obtained DNA!" replied Ema gleefully, "Isn't science amazing?"

"I'll let that comment about the legality of the DNA slide." commented Edgeworth, "How are they doing?"

"Weell," began Ema, "You know how Nick's hair usually has those ridiculous spikes? It's starting to grow into some kind of curtain-cut, kinda like what you have. That Larry guy's is too. I personally think it's an improvement, but the doctor wanted me to tell you"

"Why would the doctor have you tell me specifically?" asked Edgeworth.

"You know how I injected them with stolen DNA?" asked Ema tentatively, "It's yours. I injected Nick and his weird friend with your DNA."

"You injected Phoenix Wright and Larry Butz with my DNA." said Edgeworth, incredulously, "and now they're copying my hairstyle?"

"Pretty much!" replied Ema, "Both of them had all of their hair burnt off, and now it's growing back like yours!"

"Why do you even have my DNA?" asked Edgeworth.

"Wait, doesn't everybody collect your DNA?" asked Ema, "That security lady was pretty intent on purchasing my jar, even though she already had one!"

"Ema," replied Edgeworth with a sigh, "My DNA is not collectible."

"It is to me!" replied Ema. The prosecutor and the young woman stood in an awkward silence for several moments.

"Can you drive me back to the hospital?" asked Ema, "I'm technically still on duty."

"Why not," replied Edgeworth, "I may as well visit my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

In which everyone is intentionally OOC

Miles Edgeworth was driving west on the 10 in his red sports car. Ema Skye was sitting in the passenger seat. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Miles merged onto the 110. Ema had a good reason to be uneasy in Edgeworth's car. Her sister after all, had been involved in a case involving this car. They arrived at the hospital mercifully fast. Ema ran into the building, using her ID to get herself back to her workplace. Miles was forced to inquire about his friends at the front desk. Soon enough, he found himself in the right hospital room. The room had two patients in it, separated by a curtain, One one side of the curtain was Phoenix Wright, who appeared to be asleep. On the other side, was Larry Butz. Larry's hair was unusually dark, and he appeared to be reading something.

"Edgy, my old friend!" shouted Larry, in recognition. Phoenix shot up with a start.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to get me a cup of tea?" asked Phoenix. His voice sounded weird, but Edgeworth couldn't put his finger on why. "Earl Gray if you have it." continued Phoenix. Suddenly, Edgeworth realized that Wright had been speaking in his voice!

"Wright, why are you imitating my voice and mannerisms?" asked Miles.

"I'm not imitating anyone!" replied Phoenix, "I, Miles Edgeworth, being of sound mind and body, would like a cup of tea!" A nurse walked in to check Larry's vitals.

"You have just been in a car accident." retorted Edgeworth, "You are not of sound body, and you do not appear to be of sound mind!" before he could say anything more, he heard a blood-curdling scream. He looked over to see the nurse, her hand practically bitten off, and Larry Butz, with a blood-stained cravat.

"Larry," asked Edgeworth, struggling to remain calm, "did you just bite that nurse?" before anyone could answer, the nurse's hand spontaneously healed. A cravat sprouted from the nurse's neck. She stood up, and left the room, slowly morphing into what appeared to be Miles Edgeworth. Miles couldn't take it. He ran out of the room and down the hallway, but he couldn't escape the fact that more and more people in the hospital seemed to look exactly like him. At the end of the hallway, there was a vending machine. when Miles reached the vending machine, he realized he was at the end of his rope. For the first time in years, Miles had no idea what he should do. He did the only thing that he could do, given the circumstances. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and grabbed a handful of change. He stuffed the change into the vending machine, and pressed the appropriate button. The vending machine whirred, and dropped a can of diet cola. Miles retrieved the it, popped it open, and chugged the whole can in less than a minute. Edgeworth had not had soda since he was in law school. he generally preferred tea or water, but desperate times called for desperate measures.


	3. Chapter 3

Ema was typing blood, with more help than she wanted from her co-worker, Kay. Ema had mixed feelings about Kay. On one hand,she enjoyed their frequent gab sessions, where they would discuss Miles Edgeworth. On the other hand, after these gab sessions, Ema would frequently find her wallet stolen.

"I bet Edgeworth drinks diet soda when he's really stressed out." said Kay, out of the blue.

"Does the science back up your claim?" asked Ema.

"Yes!" replied Kay, "I've noticed that he blinks more than usual in the presence of a soda machine!"

"Kay," replied Ema "'perception' or whatever is about as scientific as phrenology." Ema noticed that Kay was oddly silent. She turned to look at her. Kay had grown several inches and was now nearly as tall as Mr. Edgeworth. A cravat sprouted from Kay's neck. Her hair turned grey, and slowly reshaped itself into Edgeworth's haircut.

"This is scientifically impossible.," muttered Ema, "as much as I'd like to let it pass, I should probably run for my life." Ema ran out of the lab, but she couldn't escape the fact that nearly everybody seemed to be turning into a clone of Miles Edgeworth. Science had failed her. Ema was at the end of her rope.

Meanwhile, at the Oldbag residence

The day had come. Wendy had been training her whole life for this day, and she knew what the consequences of would be if she failed. The long-dormant ED-WT virus had become active. There is no cure for ED-WT, and it was judged that the safest course of action was to eliminate any and all carriers. For generations, the Oldbag clan dedicated itself to this,and they had been quite successful. By the year 2001, there were only three carriers left, a father, a son, and Yanni Yogi. Two of those carriers had since been isolated or eliminated, thanks to Wendy's ingenious plan. The plan involved an elevator and an gunman, and would have eliminated all three carriers, had it not been derailed by an earthquake. The son, Miles Edgeworth survived. He was the final carrier. He showed all of the classic symptoms: love of the color pink, desire for justice, and grey anime hair. The moment Wendy saw him, she knew she had to get close to him, so that she could deal with the virus once and for all. Although the form of ED-WT that Miles carried was not contagious, the Oldbags refused to take risks.

Although Wendy Oldbag had been planning for the day when the ED-WT virus would become contagious, she had not actually expected that day to come. She had no idea how the virus had suddenly become contagious, nor why it was spreading as fast as it was. Wendy knew one thing. It was time for her to use her training. Wendy Oldbag grabbed a shotgun and a taser. She was going Edgeworth hunting.


	4. The Anti-climactic Conclusion!

Ema decided to go to her sister for advice. Lana Skye was turning into Miles Edgeworth, and to Ema's horror, so was Ema. To make matters worse, there was some old lady with a taser and a shotgun gunning people down. L.A was lost. With her last ounce of free will, Ema dug through her purse, and activated her inter-dimensional transporter, the one that had won her the science fair all those years ago. She knew that a solution existed somewhere in the multiverse. 


End file.
